Rec-ON!
by Im Ruu
Summary: Idol rookie yang sedang naik pamor itu bernama Kim Namjoon, dia mengaku mempunyai mimpi yang membuatnya tidak keberatan menantang langit agar dapat memuncaki tempat tertinggi. Dan Kim Seokjin merasa takdir sedang berusaha mengujinya lewat skenario dan kontrak kerja, yang mengharuskan gravitasi milik mereka saling mengorbit agar tidak terjatuh bersama. NamJin/Drama/AU/BxB/Multichap


_Epilogue_

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 _Day light of Oct 12th, 2018_

Setiap orang pernah jatuh setidaknya sekali.

Perputaran bumi yang dikonsep Tuhan, bukan hanya berlaku untuk siang dan malam saja. Ada banyak hal seperti sakit-senang atau kaya-miskin yang ikut berputar seiring alam semesta mengembang sebelum kembali mengerucut. Ah benar, _itu_ namanya takdir, yang akhir-akhir ini diserapahi Kim Seokjin sampai jatuh demam.

" _Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?"_

"Tidak, hyung saja yang pergi."

Seokjin menggapai cangkir berisi teh jahe yang mendingin karena tertidur dua jam yang lalu, menyeruput setengah sebelum lagi-lagi menyerapah, cairan dingin membuat tenggorokan nya seperti terbakar.

" _Bagaimana kalau lawan mainmu ingin bertemu? Kontrak nya akan diputuskan hari ini, terlalu ber_ _i_ _siko untuk tidak menuruti kemauan agensi dengan karier mu yang sedang di ujung jurang Seokjin."_

Seokjin menghela napas, mengingat bagaimana rapuhnya keberadaan puncak popularitas yang di kais susah payah lalu kandas seperti debu kosmik saat dilanda skandal siang bolong. Seijin benar, kariernya yang sedang genting memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi bagi Seokjin kepalanya sekarang bahkan sudah berguling ke jurang duluan, menabrak pohon kenari, lalu di perangi para tupai penghuni dengan timpukan kacang.

"Profil dan foto ku banyak di internet, lihat dari sana saja."

" _Jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak mood menanggapi leluconmu."_

(Memangnya siapa yang bercanda, Seijin saja yang seperti wanita datang bulan.)

"Demam ku masih tinggi hyung, terakhir ku cek bahkan termometer nya tidak bekerja, mungkin menyerah karena ajal ku sudah dekat, dan sekarang Tuhan mencoba untuk mengambil suara ku—" Seokjin terbatuk, kali ini bukan dibuat-buat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menghindar dari acara makan malam agensi, "Pergi ke sana pun aku akan seperti mayat hidup, bagaimana kalau sutradara Wang kehilangan minat dengan wajahku? Percayalah hyung, foto ku di internet jauh seratus kali lebih tampan."

DI line telepon seberang, helaan napas Seijin ikut mengisi kebisingan lalu lintas. Seokjin mengkhayal konyol mungkin menagernya itu sedang minum soju pinggir jalan, ikut meratapi nasib karirnya diam-diam.

" _Aku urus pertemuan yang malam ini, tapi jika lawan mainmu menuntut bertemu dengan mu sebelum menandatangani kontrak kau selesaikan sendiri."_

Cangkir teh jahe di letakkan kembali. Walaupun Seijin tidak bisa melihat, Seokjin melebarkan senyum antusias bocah TK, dilanda perasaan ingin menubruk tubuh _jauh_ lebih tinggi milik hyung manager kesayangan dengan pelukan.

"Hyung yang terbaik!"

" _Ya, ya, ya terserah."_

Line telepon terputus.

Ruangan kembali menggelap saat Seokjin beranjak mematikan lampu di atas nakas, siap berangkat tidur sebelum ponsel yang sudah dia lupakan eksistensinya beberapa hari terakhir menarik perhatian. Butuh beberapa menit untuk berdebat dengan hatinya sebelum Jin menyerah dan menekan tombol power, ponsel menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

Layar lcd sumringah menampilkan ikon notifikasi, 254 pesan masuk, kebanyakan dari sahabat karib yang bersimpati dan menanyakan kabarnya. Seokjin menghabiskan waktu membaca satu persatu dan memutuskan memberikan balasan beberapa kepada orang yang sudah dia labeli sebagai yg dipercaya dan dianggapnya benar-benar sedang khawatir.

Tak lama, dering notifikasi berbunyi, Seokjin mengerutkan dahi melihat pesan baru dari nomor ponsel tak dikenal.

 **[Hai, Ini Kim Namjoon. Seijin Hyung yang memberi nomer mu. Aku sudah melihat kontrak film malam ini tapi sepertinya akan lebih bagus jika kita bicarakan berdua, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Oh iya, Seijin hyung juga memberi tahu bahwa kau sedang sakit, aku tidak keberatan menunggu hingga keadaanmu membaik, kau bisa mengabari ku nanti.]**

Seokjin menghela napas, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa alam semesta tidak sebaik itu membiarkannya beristirahat dengan damai setelah apa yang terjadi.

Kim Namjoon, idol rookie yang baru saja debut dua tahun yang lalu. Rapper yang sedang mengecap kancah entertain dan kini menjadi co-actor di kontrak film mendatang. Pria ini tidak pernah ditemui Seokjin secara langsung namun namanya yang sedang naik pamor selalu berseliweran dengan tajuk _'_ _n_ _ew comer' 'raising star' atau 'mulitalent idol'_ di sosial media, mau tidak mau membuat Seokjin cukup penasaran untuk men stalk akun pribadi yang dinamainya Rap Monster. Cukup manis menjadi idol, dan cukup berkarisma untuk mengecap dunia akting. Tidak heran jika sutradara Wang memilih pria ini sebagai co-star untuk mencuri rating, meski untuk satu dan lain hal Seokjin agak kurang berminat dengan 'anak baru'. Jika saja bukan karena skandal dan skenario susunan takdir rongsokan yang membuat keterlibatan paksa diantara mereka, Seokjin sudah menolak mentah jauh-jauh hari.

"Tetap saja nama Rap monster itu kekanakan." Dumel nya.

Berniat mengetikkan balasan, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan baru lain.

 **[Ngomong-ngomong, untuk kenyamanan kita berdua di masa depan aku ingin memastikan satu hal. Apa kau... benar-benar gay?]**

Perempatan siku-siku mencuat di pelipis.

(Mungkin Kim Namjoon memang bocah masokis tukang cari mati.)

Seokjin menarik napas dalam sebelum menekan tombol dial.

Line telepon tersambung.

" _Ya halo?"_

"Kim Namjoon-ssi?"

" _Ya?"_

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau harus mencari lawan main baru, aku punya alergi dengan co-actor seperti mu. Mati sekalipun kontrak film itu tidak akan sudi kuterima. Terima kasih, semoga malam mu menyenangkan."

* * *

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 _Night time of Oct 12th, 2018_

"Dengar,"

Manusia berkulit vampire yang sedang mengunyah wafer itu bernama Min Yoongi, berbeda dengan turunan makhluk mitologi yang kebanyakan tidak memiliki kemampuan tidur, orang ini selalu menemukan alasan untuk berbaring lebih lama lalu terkadang merantau meninggalkan Namjoon dengan tumpukan schedule ke alam mimpi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entah mungkin karena pasokan energinya sedang penuh atau bekas kebahagiaan makan besar dua porsi sate kambing, teman sekariernya ini kelewat bersemangat ikut campur perihal kontrak film sampai calon co-actor yang biasa dia tanggapi tidak peduli.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kim Namjoon yang sedang khidmat mengamati selca demi selca, Yoongi seenak perut memainkan ponselnya lalu membalas konyol pesan penting yang berujung kiamat.

"Kau men _stalk_ akun sns nya hingga mengences seperti autis, kau sudah tahu skandal tentangnya kan? aku harus memastikan kau akan tetap _clear_ sampai shooting ini berakhir. Yang seperti itu disebut **kasih sayang** seorang sahabat."

Namjoon melempar bantal lehernya ke buntelan surai arang, berusaha memendam niat gelap untuk melenyapkan eksistensi yang lebih tua dengan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Kasih sayang kepala mu hyung! Kau dengar barusan dia bilang apa? Oh Tuhan, karier ku tamat," Namjoon merosot di kursinya. "Jika sutradara Wang memecat ku, agensi juga akan memecat ku. Yang benar saja! dia itu Kim _Freaking_ Seokjin! Menandatangani kontrak dengannya itu seperti menemukan emas, dan sekarang aku harus kembali mengemis di jalan untuk mencari makan karena pesan singkat yang kau tulis!"

(Lagi pula Namjoon tidak sampai mengences, hanya kemasukan serangga lalu tersedak karena lupa menutup mulut—sumpah demi Tuhan, dia tidak terpesona.)

" _Dramatic_ Namjoon. Lagipula jangan salahkan aku, siapa diantara kita yang mengira bahwa manusia bertampang _Aphrodite_ seperti itu memiliki temperamen seperti remaja puber. Kau seharusnya menyarankan mampir ke _naver_ untuk membaca '150 fakta menarik aktor Kim Seokjin' sebelum menilai dari ratusan selca berwujud malaikat surga."

Kim Namjoon berpejam mata, ingin kembali menimpuk kepala Min Yoongi sampai lupa ingatan.

"Lagi pula, kau yakin tangga yang seperti ini layak untuk ditempuh?"

Kali ini, Namjoon diam. Memilih mendengarkan Yoongi yang sejenak memekatkan atmosfir.

"Menurut ku, popularitas yang seperti ini—bagaimana mereka menyebutnya... sensasi? Instan tapi terlalu rapuh," Yoongi memeragakan dengan wafer yang dipatahnya menjadi dua bagian. "Kau hanya akan dimanfaatkan sebagai pengganti 'orang itu' demi nama baik Kim Seokjin. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, dan sangat yakin tidak akan mundur."

Mata itu serius, Yoongi tidak perlu menelisik dua kali untuk melihat tekadnya.

"Ya sudah."

Namjoon berniat memperjelas argumen sebelum layar ponsel yang menampilkan tujuan panggilan kembali ditolak membuatnya lebih memilih mengurut kening. Menggeliat frustasi, punggungnya dibenturkan keras-keras ke lapisan kulit jok.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Rengeknya.

"Cari lawan main baru?" Semburan remah mampir ke wajah tanpa _filter_. Namjoon merampas bungkusan wafer yang tinggal setengah isi.

"Ide mu tidak membantu!"

"Lalu kau ingin ide membantu yang seperti apa? Merayunya untuk makan malam berdua dan memberi bunga sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Wafer rampasan dikunyah setengah minat, Namjoon menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang Yoongi lekat sebelum kembali duduk tegak meraih ponselnya, dengan cepat men _dial_ nomor seseorang.

"Ide bagus."

Yang lebih tua mendengus. " _Belok_ ~" Ejeknya, lalu memilih merebah sebelum line telepon seberang menjawab panggilan dari ponsel Namjoon.

"Halo Bibi Yoonji? Ini Namjoon."

Terlihat komikal, mata sipit Yoongi yang mengantuk melebar horor. "K-kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku baik, bibi apa kabar?"

Suara tawa familiar terdengar samar-samar dari telepon.

 _(Panggilan dari neraka.)_

Yoongi melompat kilat untuk membekap Namjoon di tempat.

"Oke! Namjoon oke! Aku akan mencari nomor apartemennya, sahabat terbaiknya, biodata mantan pacarnya, apa saja! Apa saja yang kau ingin aku lakukan! Asal jangan bibiku, letakkan ponselmu sekarang!" racaunya setengah berbisik.

"Oh, tidak bi. Itu bukan suara Yoongi hyung,"

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya licik, menahan tubuh Yoongi yang tidak lebih besar dengan kaki pohon _sialan_ panjangnya, membuat Yoongi menggeliat seperti anak kucing.

"Oh? Dia sehat-sehat saja. Aku hanya kangen bibi dan ingin memesan bunga, Hahaha, pacar? Bukan, ini untuk seseorang, bisa bibi buatkan _bouquet_ untuk permintaan maaf? Ya terima kasih bibi Yoonji, selamat malam."

Senyum iblis melebar di antara dua sudut lesung pipi malaikat, dengan ketidaksinkronan yang seharusnya tidak pernah direstui alam semesta itu, Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang sudah memucat sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Nah sekarang, daripada biodata tidak penting mantan pacarnya bagaimana kalau informasi jadwal Kim Seokjin esok hari, kurasa itu akan jauh lebih berguna. Atau... Hyung sudah rindu dengan kunjungan bibi Yoonji?" Kedipan maut yang biasa membuat barisan fangirl membuas, mampir menohok mental.

Lima puluh tahun kemudian, saat mereka berdua sudah renta menua tanpa ikatan artis dan rekan kerja, tolong ingatkan Yoongi tentang pelecehan harga diri yang hari ini dia terima dengan hati kecut. Sehingga dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu takut menempuh jalur hukum untuk mencincang Kim Namjoon lalu menjadikannya makan malam Min Holy.

 **[ Rec-ON! A Love Story Beyond the Red Light ]**

 **Title : Rec-ON! (A love story beyond the red light)**

 **Cast : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (NAMJIN)**

 **Warning : AU! Idol-Namjoon & actor-Seokjin**

 **Genre : Romance, drama**

 **Rated : T to R18**

 **Summarry : Idol rookie yang sedang naik pamor itu bernama Kim Namjoon, dia mengaku mempunyai mimpi yang membuatnya tidak keberatan meski harus menantang langit untuk memuncaki tempat tertinggi. Dam Kim Seokjin merasa takdir sedang berusaha mengujinya lewat skenario dan kontrak kerja, yang mengharuskan gravitasi milik mereka saling mengorbit agar tidak sama-sama terjatuh.**

 **A/N :** Im sailing with this SHIP!

ga kapok saya mah :")

Lebih milih baca di sini atau Wattpad (bisa insert pict or music) ?


End file.
